Salt in the Wound
by deity of death1
Summary: Previously called, "A Wound That Can Not Be Healed." In the process of heavy-duty editing
1. Vivid Reminiscences

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**This chapter was revised. You may notice major changes.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Vivid Reminiscences_

**Anzu's POV**

* * *

_What was the appropriate word for this situation?_

_...At that moment, I couldn't even fathom which term was more superior than the other._

* * *

Melancholia.

Yes, you could say that I was depressed; that I drowned myself in my own sorrows. But even that would be such an understatement.

* * *

_Blurry... _

_I tried to repress them. _

_One... _

_...They wouldn't listen. _

_Then two... _

**Nobody ever listened.**

_Then three. _

_It's not fair._

I was thankful for the tears that came, for they contorted my sight.

_I didn't want to_ **see** _their faces._

The whimpers that were once so inaudible, evolved to shrieks that deafened my own ears.

_I didn't want to_ **hear** _them laugh._

My throat became hoarse.

_I was grateful, for I didn't want to speak._

* * *

Sentimental.

Yes, you could say that I was emotional; I was never the kind of person that would keep her thoughts and feelings inside. But then again, that could be an overstatement as well.

* * *

_I smiled gently. _

_He came out as victor._

_I jumped from the bleachers and ran to him, waving. _

_"You won!" _

_As I neared the crowd surrounding him, his violet eyes met mine. The words of felicitations got caught in my throat, but I strained to let them out, "..Umm.. Congratulations. You did great out there." _

_His piercing stare bore onto my skull and I momentarily wondered if I had just said something that aggravated him. _

_He brushed pass me and walked away, never once looking back. _

_I immediately forced on a cheerful albeit wavering smile and waved half-heartedly, even though no one was looking._

* * *

I knew what it was that exasperated them, for it was the same thing that bothered me to no end.

* * *

_"You could do it! Don't give up!" _

_I yelled those words of encouragement to him as loud as I could, hoping to get the message across._

* * *

_A letter. _

_'Anzu,' it said on the back of the envelope in neat, cursive letters. _

_I hesitantly tore off the seal and eagerly scanned the contents of the letter. _

_'Meet me in the back after school.'_

* * *

_He was there, his back turned towards me. _

_I fingered the letter nervously and lowered my head so that my bangs would cover my eyes._

_"I..." _

_My eyes widened and I looked up to see his eyes upon me. _

_I greatly anticipated his next words. _

_"I..." _

_He looked away, "I lost the match the other day." _

_He paused, as if waiting for me to say something. _

_"I-I heard." _

_He glanced at me and responded hesitantly, "Yes... About that... I think that you shouldn't come to my matches anymore." _

_I stood there, frozen. "I-I'm sorry?" _

_He closed his eyes, and with an expression of complete exasperation, stated, "Look... Your 'encouraging speeches' are distracting me. I know that you have good intentions but..." _

_There was an moment of silence before he walked away._

* * *

After that, it was as if life continued on it's own pace, and everyone resumed their normal activities.

I just wasn't included anymore.

* * *

They changed dramatically. I, on the other hand, haven't changed at all.

I didn't want to change. I wanted everything to stay the same, and still remain happy.

But no one ever really cared about my wants and needs... no one.

I reprimanded myself; I was being too selfish.

I glanced indecisively at the letter that sat on the bed.

_I wanted to feel... wanted._

And there was a place, after all, that I could go. I wouldn't suffer anymore, and there was no one to prevent me from going.

Standing up from my crouched position, I took out a piece of paper and an envelope, and wrote down my response.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**deity of death1**


	2. In Obscurity

**This chapter was also revised.** _(grins)_ **You may also notice several changes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do_ **NOT** _own _**Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

* * *

To **BlackBelt** **Aikenka**_, and_ **kaz** _- Thank you_ **very** _much for the encouraging comments. I feel very honored. (beams) _

**Molly-chan the Anime/game fan** _-_ _I'm glad this touched you. Thank you!! (grins widely)_

**To the other people who reviewed, I give you all my thanks. You've made me one very happy authoress.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _In Obscurity_

**Anzu's POV**

* * *

Beams of sunlight shone through the thick, dull blinds, and I snuggled deeper into the sheets, refusing to greet the day. 

_Another weekday. Another day at school._

I took my time, sluggishly making my way to the bathroom, hoping to rinse off any traces of drowsiness with water.

Stripping off my nightwear, I twisted the handles so that the only water that came out from the shower was cold. The other lever was defective; hot water never came out.

I watched as the frigid water splashed against the blemished flesh and decided against scraping my skin clean today.

_Those bruises will never come out._

I got out of the shower and immediately got dressed. Apearances didn't matter as much as they did years ago. Even if I did worry over my appearance, I wouldn't have had the will or money to change it.

That's why, if you enter this house, you won't see a mirror in sight.

_I hate my reflection._

* * *

A sense of serenity always came over me when I'd look out of a window. Maybe it was because of the restriction you felt when you were looking outside; outside where there seemed to be release. 

I pondered upon it for a while and my frown turned into a small smile.

There are so many places besides this area. You could travel the world and never have to come back here. That, was what I considered freedom to be. No restrictions.

_"Well if it isn't Miss anti-social? How does it feel; sitting in the back?"_

The familiar, mocking voice came from above me and I turned my gaze from the window to the speaker's face.

He pushed his blonde bangs back and smirked at me, about to state something when his sister intruded, "Silence, brother!! If you don't find something worthwhile to say, then shut it!! Insults are supposed to inflict pain, but in your case, they do absolutely nothing!!"

Shizuka sighed, exasperated by her sibling's antics and leaned back in her seat.

"Touche, Ms. Wheeler." A man with ebony hair sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Jounouchi's attention was diverted at the moment, by the arm that was around his sister's waist.

"Hey, Shizuka..."

Said person raised a slender eyebrow, "What is it now?"

"What happened to Tristen?"

Otogi's arm around her waist tightened possessively and he glared at Jounouchi, exclaiming, "That idiot isn't the ideal man for her."

"And you are?" I couldn't help but retort acidly.

His deep frown became a smirk, "Why, of course. Aren't I right, Shizuka?"

Shizuka smirked at me and nodded, tugging at her boyfriend's long dark hair and giving him a passionate kiss.

I looked away in disgust and proceeded to look out of the window. I was accustomed to this. I was no longer the Anzu that flinched from any form of pain, but rather a transparent shell, devoid of any emotion.

_But..._

...that's just what I told myself.

Other people sat down in the seats around Jounouchi and I scooted closer to the window.

This wasn't like before, when I reveled in everyone's presence; I detested everyone. Especially _him._

"How about Tuberculosis? " asked Mai, who somehow overheard Shizuka's statement from earlier.

"Such an appropriate word for someone like her, " said Yami silently.

Mai took pleasure in his praise and was about reply when the bus jerked to a halt.

I stood up from my seat, brushed off my school uniform, and got off the bus, blending in with the crowd of students.

* * *

I pulled open the door and was greeted with a large bucket of water dropping its contents on me. 

My reaction was normal; no smile, no glare, no scream, just...

My wet, auburn hair obscured my view, but I perfectly knew who was behind this.

The teacher instantly came in and gave me an expression of disgust. "Anzu Masaki!! Do you think that this is funny?! I'm giving you two weeks of detention!! Now clean up this instant!!"

My face was a mask of blankness. Concealing my emotions, especially my hatred, was a specialty of mine. Fighting back would only give me the worst of consequences and the teacher some satisfaction.

In the bathroom, I squeezed the water from my hair and changed into dry clothing.

_I don't care anymore._

Because you know what? I'm leaving. And this isn't just temporary; it's permanent. I will not return to this place if there is no need.

I went back to the classroom, not in a hurry.

At my appearance, the whole class erupted in snickers. The female teacher stopped in mid-sentence and assigned me an extra two more weeks of detention for interrupting the class.

_I just don't care anymore._

She can assign me as many detentions as she wants, but I will never be able to fulfill them.

Wouldn't she be the picture of disappointment...

* * *

I watched as the long hand finally landed on the twelve. 

"Class is dismissed."

As I walked toward the door, she reminded me of my four weeks of detention. I nodded politely and ran off, eager to get out of this place of imprisonment.

As I walked through the courtyard, I saw a guy with multi-colored spiked hair and woman with blonde curly hair making out.

I clutched my books against my chest and forced myself to look away, looking for another route.

_Jounouchi's not going to like this._

* * *

To say that the bus was crowded would be an understatement. 

People had to sit in fours for lack of room. I scanned the bus for any remaining seat and found one occupied by a tanned, blonde haired guy.

Refusing to cause anymore chaos, I asked in a polite manner, "May I sit with you?"

Malik, who just now noticed my existence, replied with a glare, "Sit somewhere else, Tuberculosis."

As the crude name left his lips, I decided with a sigh that words travel at a fast pace.

I asked again, "Please? There's no room for me to sit in anywhere else."

He held up his middle finger and said offensively, "Why don't you sit on the isle, if you're so desperate? You'd blend in very well."

I stared at him silently and complied. I heard snickers behind me.

With a cold and mocking edge to his tone, he stated, observing me, "I was correct. You blend in perfectly. But the dirt has better value than you. You're lower than the ground."

He turned to look at the window, ignoring me once more.

I was suddenly called to the front. The bus driver thought that the bus was too crowded and that I should just walk home so no more complications arise.

_'No more complications?'_ Is _that_ your excuse?

I closed my eyes and smiled coldly. "You're all the same."

I did as he wished and as I stood outside of the bus, I saw his eyes watching me. I narrowed my eyes and smiled, waving at him mockingly. As an expression of surprise ran over his face, I turned my back and headed home.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**This chapter was also revised. You may notice major changes.**

_So who was the guy in the end? Yami, Malik, Bakura, Otogi(Duke), Jounouchi(Joey), or someone else? Review, and you might find out sooner than you think!! (grins)_

* * *

**deity of death**


	3. Illusions

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I do_ **NOT**_ own_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**KAylen** _- Thank you for the constructive criticism. I appreciate it very much. And to the others that have reviewed; I give my thanks to each and every one of you._

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _Illusions_

* * *

I lay on the pale sheets, staring at the decrepit ceiling with a blank expression.

My last day here.

_No..._

My last night here.

A crooked smile made its way to my face as I finally closed my eyes, welcoming sleep.

* * *

_Black._

My sight was somewhat debatable but...

**Black.**

As a child, there was always that phobia of the darkness.

But now...

**Unsettling.**

I felt no fear, but instead an emotion of incredible sorrow.

_Light._

I wasn't blinded.

Not at all.

A feeling of warmth surrounded me, embraced me, entranced me.

_Black._

And the light was gone, along with the warmth that enveloped me just some time ago.

_And then..._

**Cold.**

The frigid feeling encompassed me and all too soon, I wished for the warmth that left me.

_Left me..._

**Alone.**

I wasn't allowed much movement, but I could sense that I was definitely alone.

_And yet..._

One last emotion was endured, and still I could not comprehend what it was.

I thought for a minute.

_Was it..._ **pain?**

Maybe it was; maybe it wasn't. But I do know one thing. That... feeling was gnawing its way into my very core. The urge to scream, to do anything to express pain, was intense.

At that moment, I lost all sense. No sound would escape my parted lips; I didn't know whether my eyes were open or shut.

_**...drip...**_

It was as if time stopped at that very moment. I couldn't hear anything, see anything, or touch anything.

It was more like something I sensed, rather than felt.

It was then that I felt it.

The increasingly wet substance on my skin.

No tears have escaped my eyes so far, so...

_...what?_

It was then that I was allowed movement. It was then that I was allowed my sight, my hearing, and my touch. It was sickening and I was horrified to peer any closer at the magnificent red substance on my flesh.

It was then that I screamed... silently into the darkness.

**Blood.**

* * *

Even though my voice wasn't reacting, my sense of smell was fine.

And I smelled the metallic odor of blood.

_Was...Was I wounded?_

My questions didn't stop there.

_Is... Is this my blood?_

_...Or is it someone else's?_

I closed my eyes shut and breathed in.

_I didn't want to be here._

* * *

I immediately concluded that it was extremely breath taking.

Cherry Blossoms littered the grounds and flew carelessly in the breeze.

_Beautiful..._

_But then..._

The park was unoccupied.

_..Swish..._

An inanimate object flew past me and bounced over one of the benches in the park

A girl came running after it, not much older than seven... She was a lovely image to look at, her short auburn hair swaying in the wind as she tried her hardest to catch the bright red ball.

Suddenly, the ball was caught by two slender hands. I looked at the beholder and saw an elegant woman with features not unlike the girl's.

Beside her was a brunet. He had an intimate relationship with the woman, I decided, glancing at the hand draped possessively around her waist.

The girl smiled widely and rushed up to get the ball, the brunet then scooping her up, as if she weighed nothing at all, and swinging her around in the air, a teasing grin on his face.

Her giggles of delight were carried by the wind and I smiled softly, basking in the soft atmosphere.

Just as I was about to glance at the kid again, I found a much older girl replace her. Sobs wracked her petite frame and I noticed an ancient photograph in her tiny hands.

Just then, I realized the change of the environment. The park was replaced by the room while the cherry blossoms were gone, substituted by old trunks that were placed randomly around in the room.

An attic, I realized.

A feeling of familiarity crept into my skin.

A pitiful sight, I thought.

Tears cascaded down her face, and it seemed like it would never end.

I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that it was alright, but every time I'd touch her, my hand went through her body. It was like I was a ghost, a transparent being.

The door suddenly flung open.

The brunet I saw earlier, looking five years older, looked at the sobbing girl in disgust.

The girl, peeking at him from underneath her long bangs, regarded his presence with a solemn expression. He shouted at her, that much I could tell.

But he didn't stop there.

He snatched the photograph from her hand and ripped it, carelessly throwing it aside.

He kicked her hard.

I looked on in shock and terror while the brunet abused her.

He disliked her tears, I noticed. But with every act of violence directed towards her, a new collection of tears spilled over.

_It was futile._

She opened her mouth, as if pleading for him to stop. I stood there unmoving, unable to do nothing but watch in horror.

_The thing is, he never stopped._

* * *

I awoke in cold sweat. I

looked around and sighed in relief.

_A dream._

A dream, I reassured myself.

So many questions plagued my mind.

All asking the same thing: _Why?_

I smiled sadly. I

can't very well go to sleep any more.

My eyes scanned my room until it rested on a certain picture which was taken at a place of many Cherry Blossoms.

A picture that showed a man, and a woman whose hand was clung by a little girl... who held a ball.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_Do you know who that little girl in Anzu's dream was? If you don't, I suggest you read the dream sequence again. The next chapter will clear out a few things. One of which, why did Mai name Anzu, Miss Tuberculosis? You'll find out... eventually._

* * *

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**deity of death**


	4. NonExistent Tears

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do_ **NOT** _own_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!** _Enough said._

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Non-Existent Tears_

**Anzu's POV**

* * *

I had to fight to keep my eyes from closing.

Saying that I was 'tired' would have been a major understatement.

I woke early in the morning, packing all of my necessities. After the reoccurring dream last night, I found it excruciatingly difficult to go back to sleep.

After one last glance at my ticket, I boarded the plane and was halted by a flight attendant who requested for me to sit in the first class section.

_First class--?_

Mind you; I wasn't exactly what you'd call poverty-stricken, but I also wasn't the kind of person who was extravagantly wealthy either.

Nevertheless, I just waved the incident aside as a glitch in the computer systems and sat down in my designated seat, pondering on the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for choosing Tokyo Airlines..."**

I closed my eyes, blocking out the monotone voice and rested my head against the closed window.

_It's better this way..._

A small smile flitted across my face and swiftly disappeared as I scolded myself for thinking those thoughts.

Because it always led to a random memory of them.

* * *

_Refusing to cause anymore chaos, I asked in a polite manner, "May I sit with you?" _

_Malik, who just now noticed my existence, replied with a glare, "Sit somewhere else, Tuberculosis." _

_As the crude name left his lips, I decided with a sigh that words travel at a fast pace. _

_I asked again, "Please? There's no room for me to sit in anywhere else." _

_He held up his middle finger and said offensively, "Why don't you sit on the isle, if you're so desperate? You'd blend in very well." _

_I stared at him silently and complied. I heard snickers behind me. _

_With a cold and mocking edge to his tone, he stated, observing me, "I was correct. You blend in perfectly. But the dirt has better value than you. You're lower than the ground." _

_He turned to look at the window, ignoring me once more._

* * *

I think back to my childhood, to when nearly everything was perfect.

I think back to when everyone wore a mask, when everyone pretended to smile, to laugh; when they pretended to be happy.

A contorted thought entered my mind.

_It was like playing pretend._

* * *

_I watched, intrigued by the figures on the stage. _

_One figure especially caught my eye; a woman bathed in laces and silk, who twirled gracefully in the center of the stage. _

_She was beautiful. _

_My eyes widened in awe and I tugged on my mother's sleeves, exclaiming in a furious whisper, "Mommy!! She's pretty!!" _

_My mother glanced at me and smiled gently, smoothing back my unruly auburn bangs. "Yes, she is, isn't she?" _

_I nodded and screamed in delight when the woman on the stage did a series of complicated actions, twisting her body this way and that, arching her back gracefully while lifting one leg up high. _

_As the show ended and the audience dispersed, I ran along with my mother's hand in my own, stating decisively and confidently, "I'm gonna be like her someday, mommy!!" _

_My mother chuckled and picked me up, "Yes; yes you will, Anzu. You will be the best."_

* * *

Tears prickled my eyes and I sighed shakily.

Few things could bring me to tears.

* * *

_"--I think that you shouldn't come to my matches anymore."_

* * *

_"How about Tuberculosis? " asked Mai, who somehow overheard Shizuka's statement from earlier._

_"Such an appropriate word for someone like her, " said Yami silently._

* * *

I smirked. They've chosen such an appropriate name for me.

* * *

_I woke up in drenched sheets. _

_Sheets that were stained red. _

_Red with blood._

* * *

_"Anzu Masaki. Do you know what 'tuberculosis' is? It's a chronic bacterial infection that primarily attacks the lungs..." _

_"--The truth is, that we don't know what you have. Numerous times we've analyzed your blood samples and--" _

_"--The closest match is 'tuberculosis'." _

_"...You may have been the first one to attract this illness..." _

_"I'm sorry, Miss Masaki. But until we find out what type of sickness this is, we won't be able to find a cure at all." _

_We won't be able to find a cure at all. _

_Won't be able to find a cure at all. _

_Be able to find a cure at all. _

_Able to find a cure at all. _

_To find a cure at all. _

_Find a cure at all. _

_A cure at all. _

_Cure at all. _

_At all. _

_All. _

_His words echoed in my head and for a moment, my mind was incapable of having coherent thoughts. _

_"Feel free to contact us if you see any changes in your body. For now, take these pills. It will help lessen the pain, if only just a little." _

_I could make out a gloved hand, holding a white bottle with my prescription taped on it. _

_I felt nauseous._

_I reluctantly recieved the bottle with quivering fingers._

* * *

I slung the bag over my shoulder and stood up.

I never once hesitated as I left the plane.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**deity of death**


	5. A Different Perspective

**This chapter has been revised... completely.** _(grins sheepishly)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do_ **NOT** _own_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Molly-chan the Anime/game fan -** _I appreciate the gifts. Thank you so much._

**KAylen -** _Ouch. (winces) I know that you have good intentions but I can't help but flinch. (grins sheepishly) I edited everything so perhaps... it's... a bit better? Anyways, thanks again for the advice. I'm definitely taking it. (grins)_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_A Different Perspective_

* * *

"Open your books to page fifty-six and do questions one through twenty."

I nodded half-heartedly, reluctantly turning to the said page.

Scanning through the questions on the page, I sighed and picked up my pencil.

"While you are answering these questions, I will be calling out role-call."

I stared at the first question for a moment.

**What are your priorities?**

My pencil lingered above the paper as I gazed out of the window, eyeing the diminutive raindrops that slid down the pane.

"Masaki, Anzu."

I immediately scanned the room, searching for a brunette woman that never came.

I regarded the vacant seat in front of me with an impassive stare and then craned my neck to look at the pail of frigid water that still hung just above the door.

The teacher then called out another name, never pausing to question anybody if they have seen the absent girl.

I looked at the empty seat once more. A feeling of guilt nabbed at my stomach.

"--Is there a problem?"

I blinked and glanced up at the teacher whose arms were crossed. "No..."

She lifted an eyebrow before turning away to check on another of her pupil's progress.

I struggled not to glance at the seat in front of me again.

_It's a waste of time._

I looked down on my bare sheet of paper and not quite sure of my answer, skipped to the second question.

**It's a waste of time.**

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**deity:** _This is a very brief chapter, don't you think? (blinks) It's probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. (grins) But I had to put something down. Something that was relevant to the plot(Plot? What plot?...Oh... that plot.). And you should know that this wasn't Anzu's POV at all...._

_**Anyways...**_

_I feel obligated to apologize to everyone that has read my past notes in this chapter(Now replaced by this revised chapter.), especially to **KAylen**. I'm sorry, really I am. I was only twelve years old when I first started this fanfic, and thinking irrationally was a constant for me, as well as being inconsiderate. So... yeah... I hope that you'll accept my apology. So other than that, all I have to say is... _

* * *

_(clears throat) **This chapter has been revised.** (How many times have I declared this? ...Dear Kami... I've lost track...)_

* * *

**deity of death**


	6. Rendezvous

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do _**NOT** _own_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

_I feel so loved...err... I mean... my fanfic feels so loved-wait that didn't come out right...._

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_Rendezvous_

**Anzu's POV**

* * *

I gasped in awe when I sighted the spectacular lights of the city and the sheer size of the buildings. I walked slowly, step by step, as if it were my first time in a place like this.

And in a way, it was.

I glanced around and noticed faintly, that here was a place where no one would recognize me.

_A place where I could forget everything in the past..._

An elderly woman caught my eye, a woman with decaying brunette hair, a woman with piercing blue eyes that bore into my own.

I smiled softly and gathered my luggage, heading towards her direction.

_...and move on._

* * *

I settled my bags on a nearby mahogany table and scrutinized the room.

It was large, I noted absently.

Transparent cream-colored curtains, trimmed with black lace, draped over the single tall window. An extravagantly hand-crafted dresser lay on the side of the room, a small but quaint burgundy rug under it.

A mirror, with black painted edges hung on the pale white wall, making a startling contrast. Iron and wooden candlesticks stood on the matching black end table, acquainted with a small porcelain vase that held nothing.

My eyes lingered too long on the empty vase and I wordlessly looked away to examine the bed.

The sheets, like the walls, were of a pale white color.

I sat carefully on the edge of the bed, then lied down a few minutes after. The expensive silk material felt cool to my skin, and I relished the feeling.

I readjusted myself on the mattress and I silently watched the hands of the clock go from one number to the next, a hand inattentively fingering one of the many strands of auburn hair that lay sprayed across the soft pillow in several directions.

_Tick... tick..._

* * *

_She pressed a cold, spindly hand to my perspiring forehead, a look of concern marring her perfect features. A rough cough wracked my delicate figure, which my mother deemed fragile at the moment. _

_The bright blue sheets that cocooned my body felt so restraining, felt so suffocating. My body was scorching and tears of frustration threatened to fall. _

_She murmured words of assurance to me before removing the sheets around me and cuddling my own body to hers. She rocked me to and fro, pressing soft kisses against my forehead. _

_"Shh... it's okay... It's going to be alright." _

_I sniffled loudly and clutched her sweater. _

_She laid me down on the bed once more and stood up to open the window. _

_I welcomed the cool breeze and sighed contentedly, coughing immediately after that. _

_"...I ...I wanna go... I wanna go to school..." _

_She glanced at me disapprovingly but her eyes softened somewhat when she caught sight of my coughing fits. _

_"Anzu... there's a fine difference between wasting a morning in bed... and wasting your life." _

_Coughing, I turned to her and watched her organize the pile of dirty laundry through my hazy vision. _

_I blinked before rubbing my eyes to rid of the haziness and yawned. _

_After a few minutes, she pulled down the window and gathered the clothing into her arms, clothing that belonged to me, clothing that were stained with my blood._

* * *

_Tick... tick._

I smiled sadly and burrowed deeper into the sheets, knowing that for once, I wouldn't worry about time. I closed my eyes and relaxed under the covers.

I'll waste this whole morning in bed.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**deity of death**


	7. Hazy Reflections

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I apparently do_ **NOT** _own _**Yu-Gi-Oh!** _If I did, however, I would not be writing fanfiction; I'd be in the process of animation._

* * *

**Molly-chan the Anime/game fan**_ - The gift is absolutely... wonderful. (starry eyes)..._

* * *

_This extremely short chapter is dedicated to_ **Molly-chan the Anime/game fan** _whose reviews never ceased to make me laugh... and make me anticipate for more._

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_Hazy Reflections_

* * *

_Time passes so quickly..._

I glanced out of the window and then closed my eyes, allowing an almost inaudible sigh to pass my lips.

I fingered the fine material of my coat as the car screeched to a halt.

"Ms. Masaki..."

I chanced a look at the rearview mirror and caught his eye, nodding.

I opened the door and stepped out, unprepared for the cold gust of wind that blew my way. Short auburn strands obscured my vision momentarily and I had to pause to reach for my briefcase.

I then pursed my lips and started down the path to the entrance, eager to get inside the house.

* * *

I stepped outside of the tub, clad in only a white towel, shivering from the cold. Large drops of water fell from my soppy auburn hair and I shakily closed the medicine cabinet after retrieving my medication.

I pressed and twisted the lid open and was about to drop a pill onto my palm when my reflection caught my eye.

* * *

_Large expressive blue eyes were now a color of dull, expressionless sapphire, and the lips that once were always lifted in a smile remained a thin line. _

_Auburn hair became darker but remained their same short height, framing the face that came to be made of sharp yet gently sloping angles. Longer strands brushed teasingly against that slender neck that remained the same, sickly pale color. _

_A slim hand of the same color glided across the face and briefly lingered in the thin silky strands of hair. _

* * *

A sigh escaped my lips and deciding not to remain on the subject any longer, swallowed the pills and closed the bathroom door, flicking off the lights.

* * *

I hesitantly dialed the numbers and waited uneasily for a voice.

"... Hello. This is the travel line agency. May I know whose speaking?"

"My name is Anzu Masaki."

Sounds of someone typing hurriedly on a computer were heard from the other line.

"Ahh... yes. Ms. Anzu Masaki. Am I right in saying that you've reserved a ticket already?"

"Yes; that is correct. I just wanted to make sure that it was still valid."

"Very well then, Ms. Masaki. Your flight to Tokyo, Japan is scheduled the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you."

* * *

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**deity of death**


	8. To Retaliate

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Do I own_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_? Do you own_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_? Unless you're_ **Kazuki Takahashi**_(which I highly doubt you are), then the answer is crystal clear. I don't own_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

_I was seriously overwhelmed by the substantial amount of reviews left for the past chapter. (beams) My thanks go to anyone who took their time leaving a comment._

**Notes: **

**-san** _(The equivalent of Mr. or Mrs.; A term to show respect. )_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

_To Retaliate_

**Anzu's POV**

* * *

I sat there folding and unfolding my hands, all the while gazing at the foreign scenery outside of the window. 

There was no need for me to get so flustered over such a minor occurrence like this.

I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes.

I breathed in shakily and summoned all of my courage, about to open the car door when a figure caught my eye.

My hand on the lever quivered ever so slightly and I closed my eyes again, opening them only after a second or so had passed by.

No... I hadn't been seeing things.

I haven't imagined it at all.

_He was here._

* * *

_Miss Anzu Masaki: _

_We have observed the heightening status of Gardner Industries for quite some time now. Our company, Hikaru Inc., has, over the passage of years, continued to provide their customers with satisfactory service, guaranteed. _

_We strive to enhance our commercial business hence the sudden request of your service. _

_Hikaru Incorporation has never failed to reach out to the Japanese citizens. Your company has branded its place in America, and with our connections and known success, we are sure to spread our products all over the nation. _

_As the cheif executive officer of our corporation, Mr. Aritomo Daishi is announcing an alliance of sorts. Our specialists only select the best of the best, so think of it as a honor that you have been chosen. People who have been notified will assemble at a convention held in the public warehouse near the Turtle Game Shop on September 1st. _

_Please think over this offer carefully, Miss Masaki. It may be a great opportunity and may ensure you a bright future. _

_Also, you are required to be present at the convention. _

_Thank you for placing our proposal in consideration._

* * *

I gazed at the contract impassively. 

It was astounding; how a single piece of paper could be so significant.

I glanced at the black-tipped pen that accompanied the sheet of paper.

I absolutely refused to look at the people that sat around me.

_Those faces..._

All of them were smiling; all of them welcomed my presence and beckoned for me to sit down.

But I knew that it was all under false courtesy. I knew that they all had an ulterior motive underneath those facades that never once deceived me.

I knew their kind well.

_Hypocrites._

_...Every single once of them..._

_...But I would be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't one as well._

Slowly, I lifted the writing utensil and allowed my hand to hover above the paper...

_Let them keep their smiles a bit longer._

And then I dropped the pen, standing up to smooth over the creases on my formal black suit.

I took hold of my suitcase and strolled casually to the door.

* * *

My frowned deepened as another taxi sped away. 

_'How inconsiderate...'_

I pursed my lips after glancing at my watch.

_'I suppose that it can't be helped...'_

I sighed as a public bus halted in front of me.

An understatement it was; to say that I disliked this way of transportation.

I closed my eyes briefly before following the throng of people that entered the massive vehicle. I slid my petite form through the sparse space, trying hard not to breathe in the excess smoke.

* * *

The bus came to an abrupt stop once again, groups of people entering and exiting the automobile. 

Among these people was a striking crowd of young adults, a large majority of them whispering and murmuring to each other.

"There's few empty seats on the far left corner..."

"Go ahead then; I've got a meeting in an hour and it is imperative that I be punctual."

"Fine; whatever..."

The blonde shuffled to the left, allowing a 6'l" brunet to pass through.

The others eventually followed his example but in the end, only one young man was left standing, cursing his unfortunate luck.

* * *

He held up a middle finger and the tri-colored man's smirk flipped to show a deep frown. 

He then scanned the place for a vacant seat but ended up eyeing the seat that was occupied by a woman.

Glaring at the smirk on his companion's face, he moved towards a seat and cleared his throat.

"Move."

Perhaps that wasn't the most intellectual or most courteous remark to say, but the blonde didn't really give damn.

The woman, with short auburn hair, brushed his comment off coldly and continued to look out of the window.

His frown deepened slightly, "I wouldn't have asked you if I weren't so... _desperate_."

He spit the word out as if it were a disgusting thing to be, "As you can see, that bag of yours is preventing me from sitting down."

He repeated once more in a demanding tone, "_Move_."

A moment of tense silence was interrupted by her biting, apathetic statement, "Why don't you sit in the isle if you're so... _desperate_? You'd blend in very well."

The familiarity of that comment stunned him, but he waved it off with an irritated sigh, fully aware that he and this woman had a listening audience.

"If you want to avoid trouble...then I suggest that you place that bag of yours some place else."

Her direct stare unnerved him...

It didn't expose any emotions of irritation or fear that was customary in the people he faced against in the past; in fact, it was devoid of any feeling.

She spoke suddenly, shaking him from his thoughts, "Insistent, are we? Are you_ that_ compelled to repeat the conclusion of our last meeting?"

Her tone took on an immediate mocking edge, "I've always thought of Katsuya as the one playing the dog...but _you_? _Never_."

The blonde from earlier stood up and impulsively glared at the woman, "How do you know my name, huh? I ain't a godforsaken _puppy_!!"

A small smile was instantly on her face as she perceived his words.

"No... I never said that you were a _puppy_, Katsuya-san--"

He calmed down at her statement.

"--I said that you were a _dog_. But I guess that I was mistaken. A dog, when compared to a puppy, is the maturest of the two. So... my apologies,_ puppy_."

A man in a crisp black business suit coughed to cover his snickers while the blonde man was restrained by a vivacious woman.

"Why I ought to--"

"_Do what?_ That whore _obviously_ won't let you go."

The blonde woman gasped and the man with the last name of Katsuya glared harder at the brunette, "Mai ain't no slut!! You shouldn't talk about business that isn't yours!!"

Another petite brunnette placed a consoling hand on the offended woman's shoulder and shrieked to the other woman, "You're one to talk, _bitch_!!"

The ones that knew the gentle female well gaped at her abnormal behavior.

The woman, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all, "..._My, oh my_, Shizuka... Has _all_ those years in the dark fogged your mind?"

Two men came to her aid, "Shut up!!"

Meanwhile, amongst the chaos, Yugi Mouto decided to step in, "You shouldn't fight over nonsense!! Please stop!!"

The constant bickering stopped instantly.

The woman smiled gently but her words were anything but soft, "Always the sensible one, _aren't you_, Mouto-san? ...But I sympathize with you; hanging out with men and women... such as... _them_."

Yugi remained calm, "If you took the time to know them then you would've--"

The woman waved her hand nonchalantly, "Nonsense."

Yugi flared at this and unintentionally brought up a forgotten memory, "At least _Anzu Masaki_ wouldn't have thought that _friendship_ was _crap_. She'd--"

"You and others... _never _knew her, or even attempted to _try_ to get to know the real her... So don't talk about her that way. It sickens me."

A man with unusual spiked white hair muttered quietly, "Are you saying that unlike us, you knew the _'real'_ her? That may be correct but I assure you, she was the _exact_ opposite of you."

"...Ryou... I'll take that as a complement."

Yami, meanwhile, had just about had enough, "How do you know our names?"

As she opened her mouth to answer, the bus driver turned around and stated to the woman in an irritated voice, "You're causing quite a distraction, ma'am. Perhaps it's in your best interest to get off of the bus."

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi laughed quietly and was the one to mock her this time, "Yeah, _ma'am_... it would be quiet a relief to have you out of our sight." 

A few people on the bus, none of which the woman had ever met or saw before, nodded discreetly, siding with the blonde.

_Enough play._

The blonde rambled on, a few of his companions encouraging him, "You ain't better than that worthless girl-- "

She continued to stare at him impassively, not caring to interrupt him.

The curvaceous blonde woman from earlier spoke up, "Nobody wants to take your crap. You were the _one_ that started this... And now that I've thought of it, you aren't any different from Miss Tuberculosis."

"...Do you have anything to back your words up? Do you have_ any_ proof at all? You should taste your words more often... before _spitting _them out."

"Or what? Are you going to take away our jobs because you're some famous CEO? Heh... as if."

Her mouth opened in astonishment and she smiled pleasantly, "...In fact... yes... _Yes,_ I might."

She held out a card and stated in a quiet yet strong voice, "I am owner of Gardener Industries and I am capable of firing _every_ single one of you."

Silence.

"This has _got_ to be fake..." Jounouchi stepped closer to the woman and when he read the name printed neatly on the bottom of the card, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi struggled to force the words out, "You're... _Anzu Masaki_... aren't you?"

With a smile on her face she stood up, lifting her suitcase.

When she passed by the blonde haired, tanned man from earlier, she whispered, "_Aren't you going to sit down?_"

She left him incapable of speech and before she left the bus, she told the driver, "I have the strangest feeling that you'd rather I'd walk home..."

* * *

_I walked down the busy streets of Domino, feeling quite complete._

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**deity of death**


	9. Retribution

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Must I have to repeat myself constantly? I do **NOT** own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Blackbelt** - It's quite alright. As I've stated before... you are one of my favorite writers out there and it was such a pity that fanfiction dot net removed your _Bashing Tournament_ fanfic. I absolutely have no idea as to why they deleted the story(I didn't see anything wrong with it...Wait...Why **DID** they delete it!). I just wish that there somehow was a way to bring it back to life; any chance that you'll write a fanfic similar to that one in the near future?(If you do... then contact me immediately(by review because my inbox is being it's usual &(ing defective self.) and I'll be the first one to comment on it!(Only if someone doesn't beat me to it first...(shifty eyes)) 

So here are some Anzu products consisting of the usual soft and squeezable chibi plushies and a T-shirt with the words, **"I'm pro-Anzu. Got a &(ing problem with that? If so then you can... &( yourself. If you are anti-Anzu then you can also &( yourself. If you hate and/or despise or loathe Anzu then you can do the same &(ing thing as the others did and &( yourself."** and underneath are subtitles saying **"And no... I don't have an &(ing attitude problem. You have a &(ing perception problem... And just for that &(ing comment that you whispered to your &(ing groupie that I just know was something negative about Anzu... you can &( off as well."**

Wow... what a way to demonstrate your inner fan girl, huh? (grins sheepishly)

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

_Retribution _

* * *

_Cough..._

_Cough... cough._

I clutched the satin sheets tighter, trying to muffle my coughs with a hand.

_"It's okay, Anzu... it's okay."_

I despised those words.

_So vague..._

Was it some way for them to reassure me? Or was it the other way around? Did they really feel insecure?

* * *

_"Anzu! It's okay, honey... Anzu, no! ...Please... It's okay... It's __going to be okay..."_

Visions of a sobbing girl desperately clutching at her mother's clothing flashed through my mind.

_"Mommy... Mommy... don't leave me, please!" _

_"I-I'm just... going to get something... Please, Anzu... let go of mommy's sleeves... Anzu!" _

_She tore away from the crying girl and left._

_The door slammed shut. _

She never came back.

* * *

I wobbled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, tripping over a fallen vase; stifling my cry afterwards.

* * *

_He breathed in and out slowly, eyes widening slightly as they scanned the contents of the papers. _

_"No..." _

_He shuffled the yellow papers once more before laying them down on the table non too gently. _

_He caressed his temples and closed his eyes... _

_"Medical bills... This can buy me a new car..." _

_"...But..." _

_"Too expensive. We can't afford it." _

_"But--" _

_"No."_

* * *

I clenched the white bottle tightly and twisted the cap slightly, trying to open it.

* * *

_"Hey dad! Look! I got accepted into Domino High! Dad--" _

_He pushed pass her roughly, carrying a suitcase. _

_The door closed shut behind him._

* * *

My sight became distorted. 

I gasped and held on to the bathroom sink to support myself.

The world was spinning around me rapidly.

* * *

_She entered the room to find her mother siting down at the table, _

_hands over her face. _

_The woman finally placed her hands on the table, smiling at the girl._

_"It's okay, hon; he'll be back in a couple of days." _

_She wasn't reassured at all, __"...I-Is it... my fault?" _

_The woman was silent for a moment and after a minute, started to answer, __"A--" _

_The girl ran upstairs into her room, locking the door behind her._

* * *

My trembling fingers placed a pill into my mouth. 

_If I took every single one of these pills, would I get better?_

I took one more pill.

One more, won't hurt...

_No..._it wasn't _enough._

I'll take one more pill... a pill for _you_, father.

I hate you. I never felt happier than when I stood over your grave.

An additional two more pills for _you_, mother. You hypocrite.

How _dare_ you...

Three more pills for those who said that they would find an antidote for me.

You don't understand--you will never understand how much I hurt everyday.

_And... to empty the bottle..._

...These pills are for the world... You mock me. Are you enjoying watching me now? Does it feel that good to watch a person suffer? I bet you love the sight of blood everywhere...

I swallowed with much difficulty, raising my quivering hand to my cheek, not at all surprised to find it damp.

_...And my world went black._

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**deity of death1**


	10. We were

**Disclaimer:** Refer to the past chapters if you're so desperate. I do **NOT **own **Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Authoress' Notes:** Major **OOCness** and a few **bad words** here and there. There are some flashbacks here... Be attentive.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

_We were..._

* * *

She placed the simple, white bed sheets upon the table, taking special care in smoothing out the wrinkles. She stood there for a moment, and eyed the woman dozing on the bed nearby. 

She was an extremely pale and gaunt looking creature, and Shizuka shuddered from the many tubes and devices that poked and prodded her skin.

She glanced around the room and saw it as somewhat... empty.

Other rooms, she knew, would have flowers or cards or... something colorful that would add a bit of warmth to the normally cold room...but...

She moved towards the only window in the room, pulling the curtains apart and opening it slightly to let a breeze flow through.

* * *

Honestly, she didn't know why she was here... 

"...Shizuka?"

She stiffened when she felt a hand land upon her shoulder.

"Shizuka?"

There was a hint of excitement that was noticeably absent there before and she was only slightly aware that his voice had deepened throughout the years.

She unwittingly let him spin her around slowly and carefully, not quite ready to face him, especially at a time like this.

He was handsome, she had to admit. Not that he wasn't before, but his features were more like a boy's back then, rather than a man's. He looked so... unrecognizable. The only thing that remained was that trademark hair of his, and those eyes... And he was staring intently at her now with an indescribable expression.

He smiled so suddenly, and dear Ra, that smile was enough to make her go weak in the knees."Hmmm? Something wrong?"

She shook her head, traces of a small blush fluttering away. "N-No!" Oh Ra, she stuttered, of all things!

"Well..." He hugged her for a moment and grinned sheepishly, "It's nice to know you've come back here... It's Domino, of all places. You hardly visit anymore."

She shrugged and replied rather guiltily, "I've been busing lately... Mother's been sick and..."

He frowned suddenly, understanding dawning upon his features. "...So... Have you seen Jounouchi yet?"

She froze at the statement and asked with vicious earnest, "Is he here as well?"

He nodded, and smiling weakly, replied, "Yeah... Just got here last Thursday... His editor is becoming frantic; he hardly gets any work done, but regardless, he's a great writer..."

She laughed softly, hugging her purse to her chest, "Just think of it... Joey and writing... whomever knew?" Her laugh died down and she tugged on a strand of brown hair with eyes downcast, "Oh Ra... I haven't talked to him in years... I haven't returned his letters or even phoned him..."

He placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder once more, "I'm sure he'll understand..."

_"Hey, Tristen!"_

His hand left her shoulder, carrying the warmth along with it. "Just a minute!"

He took a few steps back before addressing her again, "Look... do you want to... maybe... catch up again? You know...umm... later? We could get lunch at Burger World... like old times..."

She smiled and shook her head, "Thank you for the offer... but..."

He grinned sheepishly and laughed, "Nah... I understand..."

She blurted out, "...Maybe...next time?"

His back was faced towards her and for a while, he did nothing, until he tilted his head and waved.

As she watched him walk away from her, she wondered what could have happened if she had said 'yes'.

* * *

"Jounouchi..." 

He paused in his reading and looked up to see the brunette leaning against the doorway.

He said nothing and continued where he left off.

_--pon a time, there was a little girl--_

"Big brother..."

That was her old nickname for him, used to display her affection and admiral for him. He looked past the words on the page and not looking up, replied impassively, "It's been five years, Shizuka..."

She smiled and fumbled with the frilly ends of her skirt, "...I know... The door was open, so I let myself in."

_--wished and wished and wished..._

She moved from her position near the doorway and seated herself on a chair opposite of him. "So..." She let out a weak smile, "...how have things been going?"

_--and strove and strove and strove..._

He frowned and flipped the page. "Fine."

"I... I met Tristen today--"

"He's better off without you, " he suddenly exclaimed.

"Jounouchi, " she whispered in a strained voice, "You know that I didn't mean to...I didn't love him like I did O-"

"Otogi, right?" He stated in a detached tone, "So you went ahead and slept with the fucker... I suppose it felt very warm in his bed, after all, I doubt you were his first..."

"Don't talk about him like that! You don't know him!" Her fingers clasped the arms of the chair so that her knuckles turned white.

"And you do?" He finally met her eyes, "After all those nights spent in his apartment, I would be very surprised if you didn't..."

He creased a page and closed the book.

She breathed out heavily, "Jounouchi... please..."

Jounouchi closed his eyes and leaned further into the chair, "...Shizuka..."

She started at the sound of her name.

"...Was it a boy or a girl?"

She looked away and bit her lip, "What?"

"Tristen told me... Was it a boy?"

She buried her face into her hands. A girl. She's always wanted a little girl to hold, to care for, to love. She would dress her up and spoil her as much as possible. She'd be the most beautiful thing in the world and Shizuka did get to hold her little baby girl.

* * *

_"I'm sorry... " They handed her the small bundle wrapped in thin, white blankets, and as she lifted the covers, she let out a deafening shriek._

* * *

Shizuka wrapped her arms around her only sibling, dampening his freshly ironed shirt with her tears. 

He did not return the embrace but said in a voice filled with the slightest bit of warmth, "Not today, Shizuka..."

Her weeping gradually toned down and she left the room.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and sat down, opening his book to the creased page.

_--nd time passed and some wounds would heal, while some would not--_

* * *

She backed away from the window and turned once more towards to the bedridden patient. She sighed and hugged the dirty sheets to her chest, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her afterwards.

* * *

"Welcome home!" 

He grinned widely, "Thanks... I'm glad to be home..."

He flung his bags into a corner and slumped into a chair.

"So...How was it? The dig, I mean."

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, "Fairly successful, grandfather... The weather was excruciatingly hot, but what can you expect from a desert?"

His guardian chuckled and leaned onto the table, "Find anything?"

He yawned and shook his head, "No... but it was a great experience... I wish you could've been there."

The elderly man stretched and began to leave the room, "Nah... I'm just not as young as I used to be..."

He yawned once more and left the chair to follow his grandfather's example.

* * *

She passed through the automatic doors and sat down on a nearby bench. She dug onto her purse, finally revealing a make-up compact and a tube of pink lipstick. 

"...I know... But I've still got work to do..."

She paused and placed the items down, craning her neck to see beyond the large, white pillar.

"...I'm sorry... Perhaps tomorrow evening?"

He paused, "...I promise to treat you to dinner... It's all on me... Remember that new restaurant that just opened up around that corner? Yeah...the one that you've been always raving about?"

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"...Yeah...that one... Okay... so it's a date? Yeah... I love you too..."

_'I love you'_? Her heart sped at those three words... Whom exactly was he talking to?

"...I've got to go now... Lunch break is almost over. I know, I know. I love you too... Miho."

He hung up.

* * *

He entered the room and sat on a vacant seat beside he bed. He took out a few sheets of paper attached to a clipboard. 

"...Overdose..."

He took out a cell phone from his front pocket and began to dial an old acquaintance.

"...Hey... Jounouchi? Could you do me a favor?...I was wondering if you were free? ...Dammit, you retard... I'm not asking you out on a date... I have a patient... What's with the 'what does it have to do with me' bullshit? It has everything to do with you..."

He glanced over momentarily at the woman on the bed, "I want you to supervise her... And it's a command, not a request. Don't start complaining, Jou... I know you won't abandon an old friend in need, huh? ...I'd tell you if you'd just shut up! The patient's name is Anzu Masaki."

There was a pregnant pause before he continued, "Yeah, the girl whom you harassed in high school, you retard. And don't you go hanging up on me! I need you to do this for me... Ryou is out on a business trip and Yugi just returned from the excavation dig... And I promised Miho that we'd spend tomorrow night together... You fucking pervert! Just because you have no social life, doesn't give you affirmation to joke about mine...What? Why in the hell would I ask Kaiba? ...Huh?...Mokuba? Ra, you freaking asshole, just do it! Just for one week, at the most... Please? ...Alright... Then we're set to go..."

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**deity of death1**


	11. And Those Little Things

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. I do **NOT** own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Authoress' Notes:** The poll for this story's pairings has been closed down; I've made my decision. Thank you for contributing, everyone. _(glomps every reader who bothered to vote)_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

_And Those Little Things..._

* * *

She remembered his touches, so soft and fluttery, like a lover's caress. 

He told her that she was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen.

And she believed him.

* * *

Shizuka took out the pins, placing them carefully upon the dresser, brushing through her long, luxurious hair afterwards.

* * *

_"...You cut your hair." _

_"Yeah... Do you like it?" _

_"You look cute, as always... but..." _

_"...But?" _

_"I don't know... I liked it better when it was long." _

_"..Oh... I'm sorry." _

_"No need to apologize. It'll grow back, right?" _

_"...Right."_

* * *

It was hard... to let those tiny, insignificant things go.

* * *

_"Here! I got us one vanilla cone!" _

_"...I personally think that chocolate is better than vanilla." _

_"Oh! Umm... I'll get us another one!" _

_"No, it's alright, really..." _

_"It's on me." _

_"Well, if you say so..."_

* * *

She eyed the tub of chocolate ice cream thoughtfully before putting it in the refrigerator. 

Speaking of which...

She needed to buy some groceries today.

* * *

He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water haphazardly onto his face. 

He hated mornings.

Brushing locks of golden hair from his forehead, he walked up to his closet.

_'Ra... Of all things...Of all people!'_

He picked a shirt randomly from a hanger and began to button it up, smoothing the navy fabric down afterwards.

He headed for his desk, where papers upon papers were piled up carelessly upon another. He scanned through their contents and began packing them into a file.

_'It's nearing... I can't miss another deadline...'_

He glanced at the alarm clock strewn across the floor and began to quicken his pace.

"I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it if I were late, " he muttered to himself silently.

* * *

She found them laughing. 

He was pulling the cart along while she was reading from a grocery list.

"Oh! Shizuka!"

She froze and turned around reluctantly to greet his eyes.

He smiled benignly at her, waving at her to come over.

The woman beside him was still chuckling at whatever remark he made and glanced at her.

"...Shizuka, ne?"

When she nodded, the woman smiled, "I believe that we weren't properly introduced..."

She glared at the man beside her in mock anger, "I'm Miho Nazaka, Tristen's fiancé. He's told me so much about you; I'm glad that we've finally met."

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**deity of death1**


	12. Under The Weather

Disclaimer: NO, NO, NO!!! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!! STOP TORMENTING ME, PEOPLE!!  
  
Lawyer #1: ..ahem..  
  
deity: *blink*...and uhh..lawyers..  
  
Lawyer #2: Much better..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Replies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess of Darkness and me - *waves ecstatically* ^_^ Hiya again!! Sorry for the slow update...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DEath - Well, hello there, too. I'll be sure to count your votes too. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty, queen of the leprechaun - *sighs* Alright, alright.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sakuraserenitybulma - ^^;; Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer - *bows and grins* Thank you so much. I really appreciate your feedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nightwish-sama - ^_^ Why, thank you!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LadySilverDragon2 *grins* Thanks to you too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
roses in bloom - Hey!! Well, again, thank you for your vote. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dustbunny3 - ^_^ Thanks for the advice. Maybe later, I can check it out. And sorry for the lack of progress of updates. ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gaurdian of the Light - Uhh...email you? I don't think that I've emailed you before..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spirit of the Katana - Alright!! Thank you so much for the complement!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aikenka - O__o I never thought that anyoine would pick the pairing of Mokuba/Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie..I guess that you proved my theory wrong. ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mystical Miyuki -   
  
deity: *grins evily* So you want money, ehh? *looks towards a certain CEO*  
  
Seto: *narrows eyes* Oh, no you don't.  
  
deity: *puppy-dog eyes* B-But..  
  
Seto: *glares* No.  
  
deity: *looks about to cry..not* MOKUBA!!  
  
Mokuba: *still playing with the rubber duck* Yep?  
  
deity: *sniff, sniff* Can I borrow some cash?  
  
Mokuba: *blink* Why?  
  
Seto: *looks at Mokuba* Say no. Whatever she says, say 'no'.  
  
deity: *grins idioticly* So Mokuba, Can you NOT give me some cash?  
  
Mokuba: *blinks again* ..Uhh...no. *gives the entire Kaiba fortune to deity which deity gives to Mystical Miyuki*  
  
Seto: *eyes widen* Y-You tricked him!!  
  
deity: Yeah..and your point is?  
  
Seto: y..y... *currently speechless*   
  
deity: *nods* So yeah, that's my belated Christmas and New Year's present to you: the whole Kaiba fortune!! MUAHAHAHA!! Sepnd it wisely, girl!!  
  
Seto: *points to deity* Y-You're insane, you know that?! Insane, I tell you!! INSANE!!  
  
deity: *nods and grins widely* Yup, it's fun, isn't it?  
  
Seto: .. *Is again, rendered speechless*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bellefille1 - *nod, nod* Yep, I hope you have had a great vacation. Man...I'm broke too. So yeah, I can't help you in that department.. *sniff, sniff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gryphaena - Weeeelllll, you'll see soon, ne? *wink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pink and White Snow - Thank you for the review! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
anonymous - *nods* Well, I'm still counting the votes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mae Crawford - ^^ Your review made me smile. I mean, really. Thank you for the lovely review!! And yes, you are THAT famous..do you know how many people have you and your fanfics on their favorite's list?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon Faere - O__O Umm...okay...uhh..yeah..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan - ^^;; Uh huh.. So is Yami still okay? Because judging by the events from the last chapter, I would've thought that he was dead. *sweatdrop* No offense, Yami. ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Choas Babe - Well, I'm gonna see if I can do that. If it does not fit into the storyline, I might not do it...but, since you requested it, I might as well see if I can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reveal The Freak You Are - Alright!! We'll see, that we will!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kawaii berry/ryou_sucks (ryou_sucks@yahoo.com) - *sweatdrop* ..You do have a point there...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Child Of The Dark Wolves - ^^;; ehehehe... Well, I tried. I like your new pen name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
unknown - I'll see... The outcome is still a mystery..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mystery_Chick - Thank you for the complement!! I'm still figuring out the votes..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tea/anzufan Thank you so much for the vote!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just this once - ^__^ Well, the pairings that I like vary a bit, depending on my mood.. For example:  
  
Light Mood = Yami(Yugi)/Anzu or Ryou/Anzu  
  
Dark Mood = Bakura/Anzu  
  
Teasing Mood(or when I just don't care) = Duke(Otogi)/Anzu  
  
Calm Mood = Seto Kaiba/Anzu  
  
Depressing(Angsty) Mood = Marik(Malik)/Anzu  
  
And so on and so on..  
  
Although this fanfic is angsty for the most part.. The pairing I'm using now doesn't reflect my mood; instead, it is swayed by the reader's votes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LUNAR DRAGON 209 - Ahh.. A very long review. And as for Anzu forgiving them..It's not going to be easy. You'll see what I mean later on. And as for your fanfics, I can't promise to read them, but if I get done with this and my Language Arts Project, perhaps I'll be able to read your work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When in seven hells are you going to update? - I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner; it's just that there is major pressure both in school and at home. My mom doesn't really encourage my writing; says that studying is a better way to spend my time. My dad doesn't really mind, so atleast somebody supports me; even if it's just a little. Thank you for your vote; I apologize again for my lateness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Blah" = Talking  
  
'Blah' = Thoughts  
  
-was- = Emphasized Words  
  
Notes: Joey might be refered to as Katsuya, Joey, Jounouchi, or something like that during this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
Under The Weather  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed the jar with shaky fingers and held a miniature pill in one hand. She took a glass of water from the table, swallowing both that and the pill. Jounouchi watched her with arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Ever since the incident, he'd been wary of the woman's actions. Anzu opened the cabinet and placed the pills inside, turning to walk out of the door.  
  
As she reached the doorway, Jounouchi made to follow, but her voice stopped him. "I'm very well able to do this, Jounouchi-san."  
  
"But you-"  
  
Jounouchi watched as she left. He sighed and turned his head to look out at the window. Anzu Masaki had been allowed out of the hospital.. but on one condition; she had to have supervision. Yugi had to manage his game shop along with his grandfather, and with his chores on one hand, and work on another, visiting Anzu was simply out of the question. Yami had refused to confront the auburn haired woman after the incident on the bus, and Ryou had to go on a business trip to England.  
  
As for Bakura, Malik, and their darker halves, that was impossible. Leaving an unstable man with only one ill-driven woman.. had the same possiblity as leaving a tomb robber in a house with many valuables. Duke had his job to handle also, as did Shizuka. Jounouchi would've been too busy to go, but since the options were limited, Duke had relunctantly let him go, but only with a little persuading from Shizuka. And Tristen.. Jounouchi just couldn't imagine him with hot-tempered Anzu without sweatdropping.  
  
So here he was.. all alone, with the exception of the female CEO. She had grudgingly let him in the house but the tension was just too much for him to handle. She had changed so much in the past years, that it was just.. scary. The shining- friendship girl was no more, instead a woman with the same exact coldness as Kaiba was standing in her place.   
  
Joey tugged on his white buttoned shirt, reminding himself of his job while in this house. This house.. 'More like a mansion.' he thought, sulking. The living room was large enough to fit his apartment and the entire house was larger than Seto Kaiba's, if not equal in size.  
  
'Geez..' He stretched and yawned. He had to wake up at 5:00AM this morning, and by Ra, Joey was -not- a morning person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...Another contract; when will they -ever- learn?!'  
  
Anzu crumpled the sheet of paper up in frustration and threw it in the wastebasket. Other sheets similar to that one littered the floor and she just couldn't bring herself to pick them up. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was 6:47 PM. She had rings under her eyes and she had the look of a sleep-deprived woman.  
  
'..Funny..It's only mid-afternoon and I'm tired..'  
  
She leaned against the computer chair and closed her eyes half way. She had missed about a week, having spent so much time of the hospital. New and old contracts from other companies, as well as old bills which she had neglected to pay, were littered upon her desk. The stress had taken it's toll on the woman and all she wanted was some rest. She could compensate for it later.  
  
'..Hmm.. Just..five more minutes..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He strolled around the large mansion, whistling loudly. In a way, it was creepy. The halls were vast and vacant, yet his voice and/or miscellaneous sounds echoed. Joey shuddered. Ryou had promised to help him out here when he came back from his trip in England and Shizuka took an oath to visit this house once in a while. Yugi did the same and forced his yami too; Joey was glad for their persistence..but, couldn't they have come sooner?!  
  
He paused at an open door and took a peek inside. 'hehehe.. ' It really was a kodak moment. A chibi-like Anzu was slumped over in an armchair that was twice her size, with an arm dangling down one armrest. Her hair was in a disarray and the formal suit she wore was wrinkled in various places. Joey risked opening the door further and stepped inside the room. He wrinkled his nose in disapproval as he stepped over the crumpled sheets of paper littered around the room. One particular sheet of paper clung to his shoes and using only his index finger and thumb, picked up the piece of paper that read 'Contract' and threw it carelessly on the broad desk.  
  
His destination was reached as the large window came in full view. Joey frowned slightly for the burgandy silk curtains were blocking his view from outside. He tugged at the braided white string that restrained the sheets of red, and as the curtains were freed, light filtered through more easily and Joey let out a crooked grin.   
  
'Perhaps that's the reason why dat woman is so dang pale.'   
  
He paused only to sneek a view outside, at the freshly lawned land and tame atmosphere. As he turned around to leave the room, he met a pair of deep blue eyes stared back at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou sat on the suitcase and forced the lock close. He wiped the beads perspiration off of his forehead and he sighed in relief, glad to have one less burden off his back. Before leaving the hotel room, he let out a very un-Ryou-ish smirk towards the unrelenting baggage.   
  
He strolled out of the hotel with something alike to satisfaction, but no, that couldn't be it..   
  
Things have been hectic these past few weeks. He was to engage in a meeting here, and he had been crushed when the news of the meeting canceled, reached his ears. Now after spending an awful lot of time on the blasted plane, after wasting much needed money on a hotel he was to stay at for five days, after wasting -much- more money on the formal black suit for the bloody meeting, he was informed that it would be better to just go back home.  
  
With furrowed eyebrows that clearly showed his frustration, he headed to the park, where peace and quiet were available for the likes of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, yes.."  
  
The woman crossed her arms and glared dangerously at the tri-colored haired man when the realization of him not listening to -her- hit her full force on the head. She screeched with a highly irritating voice, "How rude!! Why I ought to-"  
  
"Yes, yes..."  
  
The woman screeched louder, her voice like long nails slowly dragging down a chalk board. She paused to say something else but obviously thought it unnecessary, sending Yami a withering glare instead, then strutting towards the exit, the glass door shutting behind her with a loud 'BANG'.  
  
As if on cue, the old man known as Solomon, ambled in from the doorway connecting the spare room and the game shop. He turned tired, violet eyes to Yami and found himself sighing for the third time that day.  
  
"You've sent another customer fleeing, boy. If this continues, we'll be out of business."  
  
Yami paid no heed his elder and continued to press random buttons on the cash register, his eyes dull and glazed, as if in deep thought.  
  
Solomon shook his head again, losing hope, and continued to sweep the room with an ancient broom that usually stood by in the dark corner.  
  
"Grandpa!!"  
  
The old man looked up to see his grandson enter the room, struggling to put his navy coat on. "Going somewhere?"  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled brightly. "We're going to visit Joey. You know, to see if he needs company and maybe even some help."  
  
Solomon's curiosity heightened and he raised a gray brow. "Ehh? What does he need help for? I tell you, that boy is extremely lazy. What are you going to do? Help him overcome his laziness? And besides, you don't need to feel obligated to do his work yourself..." He then muttered, "Just like when I was teaching him the game of Duel Monsters.." He shook his head and sighed again.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped and buttoned his coat. "Well, grandpa, no. Anzu just came from the hospital and it seemed like Jounouchi was the only one who had spare time to lend to watch over her."  
  
His grandfather nodded and mumbled something under his breath. "..Figures.. That boy has even got time to kill and me? An old man who works every waking hour, to keep this gameshop alive."   
  
By then, Yugi's last words were finally comprehended and his eyes doubled their normal size. "Ehh?! Anzu has arrived?! And what's this? Her being in the hospital? It's preposterous!! And why, of all people, was Jounouchi Katsuya, chosen for this particular occupation of watching over her? I could've done it!! I could've watched over her, maybe even volunteered to be her private guard!!"  
  
Yugi grinned boyishly and shook his head, replying,"No, it's quite alright, grandpa. You've got the gameshop to restore!! And besides, Anzu's..." He looked through the window before continuing, "..She's feeling..under the weather." He turned to look at his older relative and smiled sadly. "She's not really in the state of accepting visitors. Yami and I are just going to help Joey out with the medications and the measurements."  
  
Solomon snorted. "Alright.. But you better be careful, Yugi. I understand your predicament." He glanced at the dirty floor, resuming his sweeping. "That boy.. He might even give Anzu an overdose and what will that solve?" He then gazed at the clock on the wall for a few minutes and then exclaimed, "You better get going." He pointed to Yami, "He looks like a corpse. Give him some fresh air, will you?"  
  
At the sound of his name, Yami started. "Who? What? Huh?"  
  
Yugi tugged on his counterpart's sleeves. "We're going to Anzu's."  
  
Yami stared at Yugi as if he had just volunteered to freely give up half of his organs for donations. "Not in hell!! I am -not- going to that mad woman's house!! I am not-"  
  
Yugi ignored him and dragged him out of the shop regardless, waving a farewell to his grandfather.  
  
Solomon was left in the gameshop, sweeping and muttering inaudibly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***I really must apologize profusely for my lateness..again. I have many excuses this time, though. As I've said before, my parents don't really give me much motivation to keep me writing(that's what you guys are all here for, right? *winks*) and what with more homework and review preparing us for the EOG(End Of Grade Tests), I have very limited time. My parents keep stressing for me to get high grades this last semester and much more peer pressure is added.  
  
Also, my dear old, supposed-reliable inbox, broke down and I can't even open my own emails anymore. My dad thinks it's a virus, and I sort of agree. So my dad is calling the company this weekend, hopefully to get the problem solved as quickly as possible. I am very, very, sorry and hope that anyone reading this will understand. I also have complications at home, and I'm only writing this because I'm in a friend's house.  
  
As for the next few chapters, I will update as soon as I can. Meaning that, to make up for all that I've put you readers through, I will write these upcoming chapters during free time at school and then type and upload them at a friend's house. The end is nearing in about a few more chapters. I hope that no one has abandoned this fanfic just yet.   
  
..But still.. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and to those who have and still do, stick with me.  
  
~  
  
Next Chapter - The time for confrontation. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, as well as others. And how can I forget our favorite character, Anzu? Tension is high, but the question still stands: Who will be the one to break it? And will Anzu's grudge against the people around her ever disappear? You'll find out in the thirteenth chapter of 'A Wound That Can Not Be Healed.'  
  
~  
  
deity of death 


	13. Salt And Vinegar

Disclaimer: For the thirteenth time, I should mention that I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Here's some feedback to all you wonderful people out there who took some time to give me a review...  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Deena70 - (beams) Thank you. Glad to know that you also support Anzu.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
BlackBelt - Well, hey there again. You seem very happy nowadays...(looks at Anzu and sees her solemn face/deity is extremely disturbed)...  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Child Of The Dark Wolves - (O.O) Wow...I didn't know that my updates were THAT lacking..Okay, so I did..but that is entirely beside the point!! Anyways, I should be the one to thank YOU, saying as you're still here(which really says a lot). Thanks for the support!!   
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Dustbunny3 - ...ehehehehe...Geez...Now I'm getting a lashing from my darn conscience...(sniff)  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Lady-Wicca666 - (smiles secretively) You'll just have to read, right?  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
belle-fille1 - Glad to know that you share my unfortunate predicament. (sniffs pathetically) Poor Tea..Oh dear..Please offer her my condolences, will you? Oh, and might I ask...(looks around and whispers)...Where do you buy those pills? Is there any cure?..(then tries to imagine a hentai Seto then twitches convulsively..) ..That's just wrong...  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The Days of the Phoenix - ...ehehehehe..errr...Well, this chapter is a bit longer, and I strainly do emphasize on 'a bit'.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Summers Death - (backs away slowly) Okay... Anyways, I hope that you'll get better soon!!  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Rutu - Wow..Eager, ehh? Well, don't let me keep you; go ahead!!  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mystical Miyuki - Enjoyed it, huh? Well, hopefully, I'll be able to make it up to Kaiba in another fanfic.  
  
Kaiba: (O.O) (turns green after hearing that from deity)  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan - Ahh...I really did miss your frying pan...(sighs wistfully)  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer - Looking for some action, ehh? Well, you'll see Anzu verbally sparring with them in this chapter a WHOLE lot.   
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Rock in roll punker girl - Okay!! Got you there!!  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Anonymous - Oh don't worry. I've got half of THAT chapter done so only a few more renovations and then the chapter will be posted.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jou - Alright then!!  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moon Struck Sea - Hope that this is 'soon enough'!!  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Gryphaena - Of course. Where would we be without those so called 'wonderful' tests?...(silence)..We'd be living in a much more wonderful world, that's what.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
TLC Kitsume - And here I provided you with more!! (now winces at her crappy statement)  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ladyofthedarkoneandthedead - I updated, although I'm not too sure if it was exactly soon enough...(grins)  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Taichi Prime - Hmmm....well, thank you for the vote. And thanks for the complement!!   
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Blah" = Talking  
  
'Blah' = Thoughts  
  
-Was- = Emphasized Words  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Salt And Vinegar  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
She hated it. It was like sprinkling salt on an old wound. And then she thought, 'No, not sprinkling...' An apathetic smile tugged on the corners of her mouth, '..More like depositing the entire thing.'  
  
Memories from before resurfaced and she fought against a bitter sneer. What ulterior motive did they have, prancing in here like they owned the place?!  
  
She knew she was harsh, and she knew that she was exaggerating it; but Ra will be damned if she still didn't harbor any hatred for them after all of these years.  
  
She watched with a keen eye, as person by person entered her home. And immediately, Anzu turned to present her current supervisor, Jounouchi, with a scolding glare. She mentally, and cruelly, might I add, laughed at his expense as he withered before her vengeful look.  
  
'I should've known. I wasn't enough company for him, was I? And so he -had- to invite -them-...'  
  
Unexpectedly, she caught one of her past acquaintance's eye and sent a mocking smile towards his direction, instantly rewarded by his frown.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"She really is a bad hostess..."  
  
Yugi frowned at the blonde and replied, "Well, what would you do in her situation? We came barging in her house without giving her or Joey any notice."  
  
Mai daintily covered her mouth to muffle a yawn. "Really, Yugi, why are we here in the first place?"  
  
Yugi smiled apologetically at her and said, "It was actually Ryou's idea. You know Anzu; she's almost as bad as Kaiba, what with her cold demeanor. Ryou thought about accompanying her for just a few moments-"  
  
Tristen, who overheard half of their conversation, raised an eyebrow, "Trying to melt her heart?" He couldn't resist a snicker, "But Yug, since it's Ryou's idea in the first place, why are -we- here?!"  
  
"To assist me in the process."   
  
All three heads swerved to the direction of the voice and saw a very disheveled and bedraggled Ryou.  
  
"What happened to -you-?!"  
  
"I appreciate your consideration, Tristen."   
  
Tristen let out a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, but how come you're-"  
  
"Wet?" Ryou squeezed some droplets of water from his white hair and proceeded to dry off his throughly soaked clothes.  
  
"..Yeah.. And where are the others?"  
  
Ryou let out a deep sigh, "There's a rather severe thunderstorm out there; how careless of me, not bringing an umbrella. Duke is working night shift and he's genuinely exhausted from work last night."  
  
Mai placed a hand on her slim waist, "What makes us any different? We're hungry and not to mention -genuinely-, as you call it, on, guys!! We have to sacrifice sooner or later, right?"  
  
Tristen turned to face Shizuka and courteously volunteered to take her coat when Duke suddenly happened to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"May I?"  
  
Shizuka blushed and smiled gratefully at him, presenting him her coat with no hesitance.  
  
"How come -he's- here?!" Tristen raised an accusatory finger at Duke, directing his question to Ryou. Duke waved the offending finger away and gingerly placed Shizuka's coat on the coat hanger, responding, "Evidently, I decided that I'm not that tired anymore."  
  
A grin grew on his face at Tristen's bitter expression.  
  
"Anyways, we're here for Anzu, not to start another debate again, " Yugi said before any more arguments broke loose.  
  
"Here for just one woman? What the heck is so special about -her-?!"  
  
Shizuka frowned at Mai's open statement and watched as the lithe figure crossed the room, only to step in front of her.  
  
"A-Anzu?"  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A-Anzu?"  
  
She instantly browsed through the group of people, responding silently to the person who dared to whisper her name, that person being a woman with an extensive amount of brown hair.  
  
"Anzu?" She didn't whisper this time, but shouted her name clearly but softly, as if she were treading on hazardous territory. She shouted it with a strong voice so that everyone, everyone in the room heard her.  
  
Silence.  
  
She felt uneasy at the number of eyes that looked her way. Behind long, auburn strands of hair that once were bangs, she took shelter.  
  
Minutes before, she examined each person throughly and her frown deepened even more so. There was no denying the feeling that she sensed now.  
  
She felt... dirty.  
  
She felt as if she were the only thing filthy and uncleaned in the room.  
  
She wanted to get out of the damn room and into her bed where those silk sheets would be wrapped around her securely, separating her from the world outside.  
  
But no... no. Ra just had to curse her with the unluckiest of luck and here she was, in the center of attention.  
  
Ironic, isn't it? How she desperately wanted to be the center of it all, about nine years ago.  
  
And how she despised herself for it now.  
  
"..Anzu."  
  
Her reverie came to an abrupt halt as his voice was perceived by her keen hearing. She pasted a smile onto her face and grinned widely at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Why, hello there. I haven't seen you in such a long time. It's such a pleasure to know that you still remember my name to this day."  
  
She tried to keep the hint sarcasm out of her voice and continued to grin at him as if they were long time best friends. "So how is life treating you... Mr. Mouto?"  
  
Yugi smiled uncertainly, "It's been great." A pause. Then, "How about you?"  
  
Anzu closed her eyes just so that her thick eye lashes almost touched her pale cheek. "So and so. I trust that you're not having any... complications?"  
  
His smile wavered, "..No.. No, I don't have any problems at hand."  
  
Anzu nodded, not missing the slight pause, "Is that so... Very well, then... Would you mind reintroducing me to your... companions?"  
  
"Oh!! No, not at all." He prodded the brown haired woman forward.  
  
"Hi!! Umm...My name is Shizuka."  
  
Anzu's eyes seemed to brighten, but whether it be for good reason or not, was unknown. "Ahh...I.. remember you from way back... in highschool.."  
  
Her smile grew as she saw Shizuka's shoulders tense.  
  
"...Oh!! And I vaguely remember you from that bus."  
  
Shizuka's eyes widened but she stood her ground. "Y-Yes.."  
  
But she was not finished yet..."Oh, but that comment was especially harsh..." Yugi had to blink twice to see that Anzu's tranquil smile was still intact on her face.  
  
Anzu promptly pivoted to face Yugi who pointed to Tristen who reluctantly reintroduced himself.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Tristen, huh?" She nodded and closed her eyes again, nodding again after that minor movement. "Hmmm...let's see... I don't particularly remember you.."  
  
"..But... weren't you that one who played those stunts back then?" One specific memory of a bucket of ice cold water plunging onto her head, resulting in detention was spontaneously triggered in the dark recesses of her mind.  
  
"..Yes, well... That was in the past... No need to bother over things that can't be changed, right?"  
  
'I don't need an answer to that,' she thought subtly as she opened her eyes. After all, they say that your eyes are the window to your soul...  
  
And right now, her expression showed that her past conclusion was incredibly false. She presented him with a haunting smile and advanced to the next person.  
  
Before she could speak though, Anzu interrupted her with a finger to her lips.  
  
"I -especially- remember you..." She placed careful emphasis on the word, 'especially', and circled the woman like a predator would a prey.  
  
"Yes.. -You-.. are Mai Valentine." Anzu peered at her through half glazed eyes. "Am I correct?"  
  
When she heard no answer, Anzu continued her circling, briefly reminding the blonde of a panther that was ready to pounce on its victim.  
  
"Back then, your creativity was positively overwhelming. I really did adore all of those nicknames you made up from scratch...And the ones that weren't, were of no exception."  
  
Anzu reached out for her hand and shook it, shocking every one of the occupants of the room. Mai grasped her hand away from the contact as if she were just burnt and shouted at Anzu, "Are you freaking mad?! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
She smiled sweetly, "I want to reconcile. But from watching your actions, it seems painfully obvious that the feeling is not reciprocal."  
  
Again, she did not answer.  
  
Anzu sighed dramatically, "I think that I've been mistaken again.... The feeling -is- mutual."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You hate me, don't you?"  
  
The unexpected question came out of nowhere and for a moment, it seemed that Mai had no answer for that kind of question yet.  
  
"Your silence is enough consent for me."  
  
Shizuka stepped up and was about to touch Anzu's shoulder when the auburn haired beauty recoiled with a fierce kind of animosity in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me." She craned her neck to look at Mai, facade gone."For once, I thought that you would never rebel against me. But again, I'm almost glad that you did."  
  
She stepped closer to the blonde woman, her voice rising an octave, "But you still haven't answered my question, have you?" She repeated it again, demanding an answer, "Do you hate me?"  
  
Still... no reply.  
  
Anzu chuckled softly, "No, I suppose 'hate' is a word too weak to describe it. Perhaps 'detest'? 'Dislike'? No, no...'Loathe', maybe?" She chuckled again, "Ahh, there are just too many words out there to count...But.."  
  
The smile from earlier made another appearance on her face, "Judging by your extensive amount of creativity, and the admirable way you play with words, I'm positive that you'll be able to find some kind of term in your vocabulary that you'll approve of."  
  
The tension in the room became almost suffocating and still the silence didn't cease.  
  
"Not willing to answer me, are you? No problem. Well then, let's move on, shall we?"   
  
Anzu brushed a stray strand of hair off her cheek as she meandered about, finally stopping to look at the pharaoh.  
  
"Yami!! How wonderful to see you again!! Not in the state of matrimony, I see. My, oh My..." She glanced at Mai for a second, whose shoulders were slumped. "How's your affair with Mai going? Have you broke it off yet? Or was that moment in the courtyard just a fling?"  
  
At the corner of her eye, she could see Joey stiffen and turn his back.  
  
Anzu licked her dry lips and proceeded to taunt them, "Oh, but he doesn't know, does he?" She pointed to Joey and Yami's eyes momentarily widened.   
  
"You know, pharaoh, things in the past will eventually resurface. You can't keep those secrets of yours hidden for long."  
  
Her voice was overflowing with honey-coated sweetness as she targeted her next words to each and every person in the room.  
  
"Tell me, what's your reason for coming here?"  
  
"Anzu..."  
  
This time it was Ryou who stepped forward.  
  
"...Anzu, this. Anzu, that. My name has been spoken too many times. Don't you think it's overrated, Ryou?"  
  
Shockingly, her voice beheld no malice for the white haired man.  
  
"..I..."  
  
He was rendered speechless temporarily.  
  
"..You know, I'm so tired of this..."  
  
The sentence came out with a twinge of fatigue and nobody said a word as the brunette deserted the Entrance Hall to retire to her bedroom upstairs.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
A Week Later...  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
He softly placed a hand on her scorching forehead. She wasn't able to hold in the cough this time around.  
  
Duke glanced disapprovingly at her as she half-heartedly brushed the offending hand away from her anatomy.  
  
He breathed out heavily before taking the thermometer from her mouth. He sighed for the last time before departing from the compact room.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"So...how is she?"  
  
"...Her temperature is high."  
  
"How high?"  
  
"...One hundred and seven degrees."  
  
He cursed quietly and watched as his multi-colored companion paced around the room with arms crossed.  
  
"Yugi? You okay?"  
  
Yugi attempted at a smile which ended up to be as feeble as his mood. "Yeah...I guess..."  
  
Everyone tensed as the door creaked open, only to expose Shizuka and Mai. Yugi locked eyes with the blonde haired woman, inquiring of the bulky package cradled in her arms.  
  
She avoided his gaze, requesting to see the patient in the room next door, shifting the fragile parcel slightly in her arms with an indecipherable expression on her face.  
  
"...Please..It's.. It's imperative."  
  
The doctor reluctantly complied with her wishes and stepped aside, as to not block her way. Mai nodded in gratitude and bracing herself, finally turned the knob that lead to the client's room.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
She observed her irregular breathing and clutched the package that much closer to her, as if it were her lifeline. Slowly but surely, her eye lashes fluttered open and spindly fingers reached up to rub her eyes. Mai watched as she blinked once more, ridding of the haze that seemed to occupy her eyesight too much, too often for her liking.  
  
Several minutes flew by...  
  
Mai acknowledged the pair of eyes that bore solely on her, as she stepped into the dim light. For a moment, only silence reigned, until Mai swallowed audibly and held the parcel out to Anzu.  
  
"Here..."  
  
Anzu's interest in the blonde women ebbed slowly away, as she scrutinized the inanimate object on her lap. She hesitantly but nevertheless undid the bindings that held the package together and the navy colored wrapping paper descended to reveal an extravagant sapphire vase composing of tiny crystalline fragments, complete with flowers; azaleas.  
  
Anzu's hands quivered slightly and she slouched over the thick mattress to blink at Mai, her auburn hair creating a curtain that proved to be very effective when it came to hiding her facial expressions.  
  
"...I heard from Yugi that you liked azaleas..."  
  
Anzu closed her eyes, "That was back then..."  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Why? Why do you even bother?"  
  
"...I...I came to apologize."  
  
Anzu frowned and bent to smell the flowers. "For what? Judging from my rather harsh sentiments some time ago, I see no reason for you to..apologize."  
  
"No, I... I meant to apologize for what I did... years ago."  
  
She raised a slender eyebrow and smirked, "Why now, then? Why not tomorrow? Why not a year from now?...Better yet, why not years ago? And what do you apologize for? You gave me special treatment, am I correct?" Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "So I see no reason for me to complain about it."  
  
"..You've changed...a lot."  
  
Sarcasm always was her specialty, "How observant of you."  
  
She remained ignorant of her remark. "What happened to you, Anzu?...Remember when we were kids? You were always raving about wanting to be a dancer someday. To graduate in Juliard and be the best there was. But..."  
  
"'But', what? I'm a CEO, right? I've come out as successful as when compared to if I were pursuing my dream of a being dancer. I am merely satisfied with my accomplishment."  
  
"Accomplishment? Of course, that's an accomplishment, but is being a CEO really what you want to do for the rest of your days? And you said 'merely'. You and I both know that that's not enough for you."  
  
"Then what shall you do about it, huh?"  
  
"I should be the one asking you that question."  
  
"You shouldn't be prying into business that doesn't belong to you. And why are you talking about my past goals? What's it to you? It's not like you're any close friend of mine."  
  
"Your coldness will eventually swallow you whole. I hate it when you refer to things in the past. Why can't you just drop it?!"  
  
Anzu opened her eyes and leaned against a pillow. "...Drop it?...Drop it?! You think that I can just 'let it go' that easily?! You and many others have made my life a living hell, for crying out loud!!"  
  
"...I was jealous, okay?!"  
  
Anzu turned to Mai, who stood up to face the window. "Jealous?.. Jealous of a teenage girl whose parents have abandoned her, whose friends mocked her, who attracted a goddamn illness?! Don't make me laugh."  
  
"No..You don't understand. Back then, you were the 'perfect angel'. You were the very image of sublimity. You had the looks, you had compassion, grace, and skills. Everyone loved you; you had everything going for you."  
  
"So you envied me enough to treat me cruelly?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"..Yes."  
  
Anzu blinked in astonishment, "W-What?"  
  
"That's right. -I- was the one who made up the rumors of you being a paid whore. -I- was the one who told the teachers lies that you were cheating on your exams. -I- was the one who persuaded everyone that you weren't worth being around with. Only to end up being your replacement; the one in the spotlight...-That's- what I came to apologize for."  
  
"..So.. Now that you've tired of being in the so called 'spotlight', you've come to redeem yourself. That's low, even for someone like you."  
  
Mai glared at her relaxed form. "Your apathy will be your downfall."  
  
Anzu mindlessly picked a wispy petal off of a flower. "..."  
  
"Look, I don't enjoy this conversation as much as you do. So, I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
And she left the room.  
  
Anzu picked two more petals from the flower.   
  
"Even if she didn't go about it the right way, she really had good intentions. You are aware of that, aren't you?"  
  
"...What are you doing here? Come to apologize for ruining my life too?"  
  
"Touche', Miss. Masaki. No, I've got business to be done. I'll trust that I'll be seeing you in the next meeting when you're well?"  
  
As the door closed behind him, Anzu looked down at the vase on her lap only to see one flower without any petals.  
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
End Chapter  
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Deity: (sobs) It's near the end!! Only about one more chapter and then the story will be finished. (sighs) It's been a tiring eleven months.(Eleven? It seemed so much more though...) Anyways, have I told you that I love you people? Not in the love/love/relationship sense, but in the I-love-you-so-much-for-supporting-me!! sense. So please do another favor for me and review? Please?  
  
...  
  
Our journey is nearing it's end...eheheh...  
  
...  
  
deity of death 


End file.
